An Unexpected Zing
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: It's Crash's 23rd birthday, and everyone's coming to celebrate, including Winnie's family. However, one of Winnie's brothers corners Crash with a reveal that's going to knock him for a serious loop. This story was inspired by "A Zing Between Worlds" on Wattpad.
1. A very special occasion

[Crash's POV]

I was in my room preparing for the party. Today is a special occasion. My twin sister and I were turning 23, and Drac was throwing a party to celebrate. I slipped on my long sleeve black T-shirt with the skull on it and put my black fingerless gloves on my paws. I adjusted my spiked dark red collar so the gold pendant was showing on the front, the pendant showed a spiderweb symbol.

"How do I look sis?" I asked Jensine. She was standing next to me, getting herself ready as well. She looked so much like me, I usually tell others she's the female version of me. She was dressed in red shirt with a white skirt and she had her hair tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"You look handsome big bro." She said. Even though we are twins, I was slightly older than her, as I was born five minutes before her. I smiled and gave my sister a hug in response to what she said.

"Thanks." I said. We then heard a knock on my door and we both walked over to it. I answered and it was my werewolf friend and soon-to-be zing Alessa.

"Happy birthday you two!" She said. I smiled and pulled her into a big hug. Jen smiled.

"Thanks Alessa." She said. I released her from the hug and stared at her. I never realized how beautiful her eyes were, until now.

Alessa noticed I was staring at her and she titled her head to the side. "Is something wrong?" She asked. I snapped out of it and looked out the hallway.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine." I replied. "Is Drac finished setting up the party?" I asked. Alessa nodded.

"Yes, and I think you two will like it. Come on!" She said grabbing my paw and leading me and my sister to the hotel lobby. When we got there, me and my sister stared around in awe. There were balloons set up at many of the tables and there was a big banister that read "Happy 23rd birthday Crash and Jen!" in black and red lettering (since red and black are my favorite colors) with a pink background (as pink was my sister's favorite color). Alessa noticed the look on our faces and smiled.

"What do you think?" She asked in an eager tone. I turned to her and gave the biggest hug I could. "I love it!" my sister and I said in unison. We looked at each other when that happened and laughed. I was as happy as a 10 year old at Christmas time, and I could tell Jen was excited too, as she was smiling ear to ear.

"Drac didn't do it alone, I helped out, and so did Dennis and your brother." She said. We both nodded and right after she said that, our little brother Connor ran up to us. He looked a little like me, but not nearly as much as Jen did. He was dressed similar to me too, except his shirt was dark red with a spiderweb symbol and his collar was studded with a skull symbol on the pendant. He also didn't wear fingerless gloves.

"Happy birthday big brother! Happy birthday big sister!" He said. We both smiled at him.

"Thanks Connor." I said. Jen gave our brother a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks little bro." She said. He smiled at both of us. I looked around and noticed Dennis wasn't around.

"Say, where is Dennis anyway?" I asked. Alessa giggled a bit.

"He's probably getting himself ready for Winnie." She said. The four of us had a laugh at that. That's when I started thinking about Winnie.

'Winnie, I wonder when her and her family will get here.' I thought to myself.

[Meanwhile]

Winnie and her family were getting ready for the party. Well, MOST of them anyway. As usual, her other brothers were causing chaos and mayhem. Wayne sighed in disappointment.

"Come on kids, we have to get ready for Crash and Jen's party." He said sternly. As usual, they weren't listening to him. Wayne face-pawed himself.

'Why did I have this many kids?' He thought to himself. Meanwhile, Winnie was helping her little sister Sunny get ready for the party.

"Come on sis, hold still." She said, as Sunny was fidgeting in her seat.

"You know I don't like sitting still Winnie!" She said in an impatient voice. Like her sister, Sunny was hyperactive, playful, and full of energy. She was 8 years old, while Winnie was about 7 years older than Crash.

"So, are you excited to see Crash and Jen?" Winnie asked. Sunny nodded eagerly.

"I sure am!" She said. Winnie giggled at bit.

"Who knows, maybe you'll find yourself a boyfriend!" She teased.

"Very funny sis. I'm too young to have a boyfriend." She said. After she said that, Sunny's older brother and Winnie's younger brother Wanye came into the room.

"You girls almost ready?" He asked. Winnie nodded.

"Yeah, let me just make an adjustment." She said. "There we go!" Sunny then got out of the chair and looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a fuchsia long-sleeved shirt with a skull symbol on it just like her big sister, and her hair was tied up with a pink polka dotted bow. She didn't wear a collar like her brother and sister did.

"I look great! Thanks sis." She said running up to her big sister and giving her a hug. Winnie smiled.

"Now go, Dad's waiting downstairs." She said. Sunny nodded and ran downstairs to join her dad and brothers. Winnie then looked at Wanye.

"Ready to go, little bro?" She asked. He nodded.

"Let's do it." He said. He then felt himself get a little excited.

'Oh man, I can't wait to see Crash.' He thought to himself wagging his tail. Winnie saw this and smiled. She knew her little brother was gay and had feelings for Crash.

'I hope my little bro finally tells Crash how he feels.' She thought as they both walked down the stairs and got into the car. Before too long, they arrived at the hotel.

[Crash's POV]

I was standing at the hotel entrance with Alessa, Jen, and Dennis, and we waited for Winnie's family to arrive. Before too long, they arrived. Winnie, Sunny, and Wanye ran up to us.

"Happy birthday you two!" She said giving me a big hug. After that, Wanye gave me a hug too. I thought this was unusual, but I hugged him back anyways. Then it was Sunny's turn to give me a hug.

"Happy birthday Crash!" She said as I picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Hey, how's my little girlfriend doing?" I teased. I only said that because I was good friends with her.

"Very funny Crash." She said rolling her eyes and I put her down. I then looked at Winnie, she was giving Dennis a hug.

"So how's it going Winnie?" I asked. She looked at me after she was finished hugging Dennis.

"I'm good. You?" She replied. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ah, you know me. Same stuff, different day." I said. She nodded.

"I hear ya." She said. I then let out a deep sigh.

"Well, you guys enjoy yourselves. There's plenty to do." I said. Winnie nodded and grabbed Sunny's paw and walked with Dennis and Jen following her. I noticed Wanye didn't follow them.

"Hey, aren't you going with them Wanye?" I asked. I could tell those eyes contained love for someone. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Crash, I love you!" He said. I stared at him with a blank expression. Did my friend just tell me what I thought he did?

"What did you say?" I asked, not believing what I heard.

"I love you!" He repeated.

I stared at Wanye in complete and utter disbelief.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys. So, this is going to be a side project that I will work on alongside A New Zing Pt. 2. Just my idea of what it would be like if my character Crash was bisexual. So, I'll probably start working on the next chapter after this and have it up within a few days. Until next time, take it easy.


	2. You love me?

I continued staring at Wanye with a blank expression on my face. I couldn't believe he just told me he loved me.

"When did you start to have feelings for me?" I asked.

"It started when we were puppies. I noticed I would get excited whenever you were around. Over time, those feelings just grew and when we became teenagers, I felt a zing between us. I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell you how I felt." He explained. I nodded in response.

"I see. Well, I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings Wanye, but I only have feelings for Alessa." I said. Wanye was clearly hurt with what I said. He looked like he was about to cry. I felt kinda guilty for making him almost cry, but I only had eyes for Alessa.

"Sure, I mean who would love a gay werewolf." He said trying to hold back his tears. I smiled and put my paw on his shoulder.

"You'll find someone, my friend." I said. He smiled back at me.

"Can I at least get a kiss to help me get over you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Okay, but just a quick one." I said. We got closer to each other and planted a kiss on each other's lips. We held the kiss for a few minutes. To be honest, I was kinda enjoying the kiss, whether that was good or bad I don't know, so I just let it go. We parted after a bit.

"Mmm, that was nice." Wanye said. I nodded.

"Actually, it was." I said. Wanye then smiled.

"Thanks for letting me do that Crash." He said. I smiled and nodded back. Little did I know, Alessa saw all of this and was hurt by my actions.

"Why would Crash and Wanye do this to me?" She said in an angry tone. She decided she would confront me later.

(A few hours later)

My birthday party was over, and I was laying down in my room relaxing. That's when I heard a knock at my door.

"It's open!" I shouted. The door opened, and it was Alessa. She had a very angry look on her face.

"How could you do this to me?!" She demanded. I sat up and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"What am I talking about?!" She repeated. "I'm talking about you and Wanye! Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for him?" I suddenly realized she must have seen me and Wanye kissing earlier.

"I don't! He told me he had…" Alessa interrupted me before I could finish.

"Don't even try to explain to me. I don't want to hear it." She said.

"Alessa, please! Let me explain!" I begged, but she refused to listen.

"We can still be friends, but I don't want to be your girlfriend now." She said. Hearing those words shook me up. I immediately started crying and ran over to my bed, I fell face first into my pillow and cried into it. Alessa left my room and I continued crying.

(A few days later)

I was still hurt over losing Alessa, but I was starting to have some strange thoughts. They were few at first but started to become more frequent. All of them were about Wanye. This scared me at first.

"No, I'm not gay, am I?" I said to myself. I eventually accepted these feelings and decided to tell Wanye. I walked down the hallway a short way and got to his room. I knocked on the door, and he answered.

"What's up Crash?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"Sure thing." He replied. He moved aside so I could enter his room.

"So, umm, I've been thinking. Remember when you told me you had feelings for me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, I realized I made a mistake. My true love was right here in front of me the whole time." I said. Wanye stared at me with a blank expression. He was clearly shocked with what I said.

"Wait…you mean?!" He began to say. I nodded.

"Yes Wanye, I'm admitting my feelings for you. I love you." I said. Wanye's expression then changed from shocked to happy.

"Wait, what about Alessa? Don't you still have feelings for her?" He asked. I shook my head.

"We kinda had a fallout. She doesn't have feelings for me now." I said.

"It's because of me isn't it? Maybe I can talk to her." He said. I shook my head.

"No, don't do that!" I said. "Besides, I found my zing a long time ago." I then got a little closer to him.

"So, do you still want me to be your boyfriend? I wouldn't mind being bisexual." I said. Wanye then smiled.

"Of course, I still want you to be my boyfriend." He too got a little closer to me. He then pressed his lips to mine in a deep and loving kiss. That's when I felt him stick his tongue in my mouth. I started wagging my tail from this and I started to get excited. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and started wrestling my tongue with his. I then put my paws at the bottom of Wanye's shirt and slowly started lifting his shirt up. I lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he liked that. He then broke the kiss.

"So, where's this gonna go Crash?" He asked eagerly. I responded with a naughty smile.

"Wherever you want it to…boyfriend." I said giving another naughty smile. Wanye smiled too and placed his paws at the bottom of my shirt. He slowly started lifting it up. I raised my arms above my head so Wanye could pull my shirt over my head. He did so and dropped my shirt to the floor. He then stared at me.

"Wow, you look good without a shirt Crash." He said. I smiled in response.

"You look good without a shirt too Wanye." I said. That's when he walked over to where his shirt was lying and picked it up. I was confused at this point.

"Wait, we're not gonna bang?" I asked. Wanye shook his head.

"Nah, I just wanted to see what you looked like without a shirt." He said putting his shirt back on. He was just teasing me all along!

"Oh, way to tease me." I said. He then looked at me and smiled.

"Come on, you honestly didn't think I was gonna be that easy, did you?" He asked. He got really close to me and pushed his nose on mine.

"First, you have to prove that you really love me." He said. I sighed in disappointment.

"Oh, alright." I said. Wanye then smiled again.

"I love you Crash." He said. I smiled too.

"I love you too Wanye." I said. I then gave him a quick kiss on the lips and we both left his room after I picked my shirt up from the floor and put it back on. We both then went to the lobby, where Winnie was waiting for us.

"I see you finally told Crash how you felt." She said after noticing we were holding paws. Wanye nodded.

"Yes, We're boyfriends now." He said in response.

"That's wonderful little bro! I'm so happy for both of you." She said. Sunny was standing next to Winnie and holding her paw. She was curious as to why Wanye and I were holding paws.

"What's going on with Crash and Wanye?" She asked. Winnie looked at her little sister.

"They're dating Sunny." She replied. Sunny gave a look of surprise.

"I didn't know my big brother was gay." She said. Wanye nodded.

"Yeah sis, I'm gay." He said.

"Well, I hope your happy big brother." She said. Wanye and I both nodded.

"I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than Crash." He said. I blushed a little when he said that.

"Aw, thanks Wanye." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Winnie nodded and grabbed Sunny's paw again.

"Come on Sunny, let's wander the hotel for a bit." She said. Sunny nodded and the two left. They got to the lobby and heard a loud rumbling noise. A few minutes later a tornado of claws and hisses entered the hotel. When the dust cleared, Winnie and Sunny saw that it was a big family of werecats. Most of them were male, but there were about 8 females there as well. The father let out a loud sigh.

"Come on kids. You're only supposed to make Mom and Dad miserable." He said trying to get his litter to listen to him. Winnie and Sunny noted that he had bright red fur and his wife's fur was brown mixed with a little white. One of the male werecats caught Winnie's eye. He had pale white fur and bright red eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie that had a picture of a ghost on it.

"Aww, he's a little cutie. Go talk to him sis." Winnie said. Sunny gave her sister a nervous look.

"Why me?" She asked.

"You might make a new friend. Go on now." She said ushering her over there. Sunny gulped loudly and walked over to the werecat family.

"H…hi." She said in a very nervous tone. The werecat with the pale fur looked at her.

"Hi! What's your name?" He asked.

"Sunny." The girl replied.

"My name's Casper." He said holding out his paw. Sunny slowly extended her paw and they shook paws. He then just stared at her. Sunny noticed this and was a bit creeped out.

"Umm, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"You're very pretty. And cute." He said. Sunny blushed.

"Uhh, thanks." She replied. His mom and dad then looked at her.

"Aren't you a little cutie? I'm Cleo, and this is my husband Clifford." Clifford looked at her and nodded before yelling at his litter to behave. Cleo was wearing a fancy dress with fancy markings on it, while Clifford was dressed like how a human would dress. After that, Casper looked at his parents.

"Can I spend some time with Sunny?" He asked. His parents looked at him.

"Should have expected the only child that respects me to ask me something. Of course, you can." Clifford said. That's when Carlos, one of Casper's older brothers looked at him and started teasing him.

"Casper has a girlfriend!" He said in a sing-song voice. Casper's face turned bright red.

"Stop it Carlos! She's not my girlfriend." He said, but Carlos continued teasing him. Eventually their mom intervened.

"That's enough Carlos." Cleo said, after which Carlos stopped teasing his little brother. Casper then grabbed Sunny's paw and walked away with her. Sunny wrestled her paw away from Casper after a bit. Sunny was at the age where she still wasn't too sure about boys. Winnie smiled at this.

"Aww, how sweet." She said before walking back to me and Wanye. We were busy talking about us being a thing when we noticed Winnie.

"Looks like our little sister has a new friend." She said. Wanye nodded.

"Yeah, I saw. He's a little cutie." He said. I nodded in response. Wanye then leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so glad I told you how I felt Crash. I love you so much." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too Wanye." I said. I couldn't wait to see what our future would be like.


	3. Love Blossoms

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual activity. I suggest you don't read on if you don't like gay sex or incest. Oh, and please don't leave mean comments if you don't like it. With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Several months have passed since Wanye and I started dating, and things have never been better. Even Sunny started to get used to Casper being around and became best friends with him. Casper developed a crush on her, and she didn't know what to think of this yet. Maybe one day she'll admit she has feelings for him.

The two of them were playing a game of chase and he was it. She got down on all fours and ran away from him. He did the same and chased after her. He caught her after a bit.

"I caught you!" He said proudly. She sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, you did." He got up and helped her up. They then stood side by side with each other and started doing their secret handshake. She had her eyes closed and Casper looked at her real quick. He kissed her on the cheek. Sunny opened her eyes quick and had a slightly uncomfortable look on her face. "Ehhhhhhh." She said in a slightly uncomfortable voice. Casper looked at her with his eyes half open and smiled. They then resumed playing. Little did they know, Winnie saw this happen and she smiled.

"Aww, reminds me of when I did that to Dennis." She said before going back to what she was doing.

(A few weeks later)

Wanye and I were hanging out in my room when we decided to go to the lobby. When we got there, Winnie and Dennis were hanging out and Sunny and Casper were playing nearby.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Dennis asked. We both shrugged our shoulders.

"Ah, same stuff, different day." I said and they both nodded. That's when Wanye and I stared at each other and something magical happened. There was a pink swirl in both our eyes for about 4 seconds. Our expressions changed from happy to surprise.

"We zinged." Wanye said. I nodded in response and we both hugged each other. Sunny noticed this happen and stopped and stared at us. This is when Casper decided to tease his crush. He stared at her with a lovestruck expression. Sunny noticed this and looked forward in a slightly uncomfortable manner. He then walked over to her and pressed his body and face against her while staring at her. Sunny did her best to avoid eye contact with him.

"Look at me Sunny, look at me! Come on, you can't deny it." He said. Sunny had a scared look on her face.

"No! I'm too young to zing!" She said running away from him to which Casper chased after her. Winnie and Dennis both watched this and chuckled.

"Hey, I thought dogs were supposed to chase cats. Not the other way around!" Winnie joked.

"That's not helping sis!" Sunny said while still running from Casper. I watched this too and chuckled.

"Come on Sunny, you know you want to give Casper a little kiss!" I teased.

"Yeah, give me a kiss Sunny!" Casper said puckering his lips.

"Eww, no!" She said still running from him. Eventually she got tired and Casper cornered her.

"I got you now!" He said wrapping his arms around her. Sunny had another scared look on her face.

"Nooooo!" She managed to break free from Casper's grasp and slid under him and started running from him again.

"Darn it." He said running after her again. It didn't take too long for Casper to catch Sunny again since she was still tired. He wrapped his arms around her again.

"You're not getting away this time." He said moving his face closer. Sunny tried to break free again but wasn't able to since Casper's grip on her was stronger this time.

"No, please! Let me go!" She said still struggling. Casper then pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss. He parted after a few minutes.

"Eww, boy germs!" She said with a disgusted look on her face. We all laughed at that.

"Come on sis, it couldn't have been that bad." Winnie said.

"Yes it was!" She whined. We all just laughed in response. Sunny didn't think it was very amusing though, as she gave us all an angry look. Casper started blushing.

'I can't believe I just kissed my crush!' He thought to himself. After a few minutes, they started playing again. Dennis, Winnie, Wanye and I were all sitting at a table talking about what just happened between me and Wanye. After a bit, I felt him slip his paw into my underwear and he started squeezing my crotch. I yelped in response, which caused Dennis and Winnie to look at me funny.

"What was that for Crash?" Dennis asked.

"Oh, umm, nothing!" I said. I then looked at Wanye.

"Not now Wanye! We can have some fun in my room later." I whispered to him. He just smiled.

"Shhh, I don't want them to find out Crash. Let's have some secret fun." He whispered back, winking at me. He then ran his paw up and down my length and started massaging it. I let out a very faint moan when he did that and started wagging my tail. Wanye then removed his paw from my underwear and stood up.

"Well, I think it's time we get out of here, don't you Crash?" He said. I nodded and got up.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. Dennis and Winnie both nodded.

"Okay, see you guys later." Dennis said. We both then walked up a flight of stairs and got to my room. I locked the door behind us. I then turned and looked at Wanye.

"Now, shall we pick where we left off?" I asked eagerly. He nodded.

"We shall." He replied. We wrapped our arms around each other and started making out. After a bit we heard a deep low voice talk to us.

"Hello brother. I've been expecting you." The voice said. Wanye and I jumped apart and I turned to look where the voice was coming from. Sitting in a dark corner, was my little brother Connor.

"You…you were expecting me?" I asked nervously. Connor was freaking me out a bit. I've never seen him act like this before.

"Yes. Sister told me about some recent developments we must talk about." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"She told me you're bisexual now." He said. How the hell did he know about that? I never told Jensine that Wanye and I were dating.

"How did Jen find out about that? I never told her!" I said.

"Word gets around fast brother. Winnie told her." He said.

"Well, I hope you're okay with it, because I'm not giving Wanye up." I said. Connor then seemed to give up his creepy voice act and walked over to me and hugged me.

"It doesn't matter to me who you're seeing big brother, as long as you're happy." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks Connor. I'm very happy with Wanye." I said. Connor then smiled.

"So, what were you two going to do?" He asked.

"Oh, well, we were going to have some fun." I said.

"Can I join in?" He asked. I stared at him with a shocked expression.

"But you're not gay or bi." I said.

"It's just going to be a one-time thing." He said. We both nodded.

"Sure, you can play with us." Wanye said eagerly. Connor then slowly started stripping until he was in just his boxer shorts.

"You want to see what I'm packing in here Wanye? Want to see my bone?" He said. Wanye nodded eagerly.

"Oh, yes I do Connor." He said. He dug his claws into Connor's underwear and slowly pulled them off and dropped them onto the floor. He then wrapped his paws around Connor's length.

"Oh, it's so hard Connor. I can feel it throbbing in my paws." He said. Connor smiled at that.

"Well, you're making it that way." He said. Wanye ran his paws up and down Connor's length for a bit before taking it into his mouth and bobbing his head along it. Connor let out a soft howl of pleasure when he did that.

"Oh…oh yeah, suck that bone Wanye! Good dog!" He said. I watched Wanye do this to my little brother and started feeling myself getting excited. I slowly started stripping to the sight until I was just in my boxer shorts.

"Oh yeah Wanye, give it to my little brother." I said. Wanye continued sucking Connor's length for a few minutes before pulling his mouth off it with a wet and lewd sounding pop. He looked at me and smiled.

"Your turn Crash." He said in a seductive voice. I nodded and slowly pulled my underwear off and dropped them on the floor. Wanye then walked over to me and knelt. I let out a howl of pleasure as I felt his warm and rough tongue start licking my length. He licked it for a few minutes before wrapping his mouth around it and he started sucking. I let out another howl.

"Oh, oh god that feels so good!" I said. Connor then walked over to Wanye and slipped his paw into his underwear and started jerking him off. Wanye let out a soft moan when Connor did that and he continued doing it for a few minutes. After a little bit, Wanye pulled his mouth off my length with another wet pop.

"Let's step this up." He said. He slowly stripped until he was just wearing his underwear.

"Now Crash, you have the honor of playing with me first, since you're my boyfriend." He said. I nodded and hooked my claws into his underwear and pulled them off and dropped them on the floor. I wrapped my paws around his hardening length and started running my paws up and down it. Wanye howled in pleasure when I did that.

"Oh, I like it Crash. Don't stop!" He said moaning.

"I don't plan on stopping, my love." I said. I continued running my paws down his length before stopping. I took his length into my mouth and started bobbing my head along it. Wanye howled again.

"Oh Crash, that feels so good!" He said panting from the pleasure. I continued sucking his length for a few minutes before stopping. I looked at Wanye and smiled.

"Now, let's make love to each other Wanye." I said. He nodded and walked over to my bed. He raised his ass, so I could insert my length in him. I did so, and he howled in pleasure. I began thrusting in and out of him.

"Oh, Crash keep going, don't stop!" He said with a moan of pleasure. Connor walked over to me and moved his length, so it was bumping around my ass.

"Mind if I bang you big brother? I'm so horny right now." He said. I nodded.

"Go ahead." I said. I felt Connor plunge his length into my ass and he started thrusting in and out of me. I howled from the pleasure I was feeling.

"Oh, that feels so good little brother! Keep going!" I said panting. Connor smiled at that and started thrusting into me harder. This went on for about an hour and I was starting to reach my limit.

"Wanye, I think I'm close." I told him. He nodded.

"Let it loose inside me!" He said. I nodded and continued thrusting in him until my hot and sticky load was released in him. We both let out a loud howl of pleasure when that happened. We then collapsed from exhaustion.

"Heh, that was fun." Wanye said. I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied. Connor then got on top of me.

"We're not done big brother. I want a kiss." He said smiling. I was more than happy to oblige.

"Of course, little brother." I said. Connor then pressed his lips to mine in a deep and loving kiss. I felt him stick his tongue in my mouth and I started wagging my tail. He broke the kiss after a bit.

"Oh, I love you so much Crash." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too Connor." I said. We started kissing again and I stuck my tongue in his mouth this time and Connor started wagging his tail. We continued kissing for a few minutes before we both got up. We noticed dawn was approaching so we decided to go bed.

"You two can sleep with me if you want." I said. They both nodded got into my bed. Wanye took the side closest to the wall and Connor took the other side. I laid down in between the two of them.

"I love you both." I said with a smile. They both nodded in response and I gave them both a kiss on the cheek before falling asleep.


	4. My Zing!

I woke up several hours later and found Wanye was already awake. He looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning, my zing." He said. I smiled back at him.

"Same to you, my love." I replied. I got out of my bed, carefully, to avoid waking Connor up, who was still asleep. I grabbed my clothes from the floor and put them back on. I handed Wanye his clothes and he put them on.

"What say we get some breakfast?" I asked. Wanye nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" He said. We both left my room and went to the kitchen. Winnie was standing at the stove making some food, when she turned around and looked at us.

"Well, good morning. How's my favorite little brother and my closest friend doing?" She asked with a smile. We both smiled back.

"We're doing fine." I replied. For some reason, Winnie's smile got bigger.

So, did you two do anything last night?" She asked. We both started blushing.

"What do you mean?" Wanye asked.

"Come on, I heard you two howling, and they were horny howls. You two were going at it, weren't you?" She said. We both slowly started nodding our heads.

"Well, yes, we did it. Even my little brother joined in." I said. Winnie smiled once more.

"It's nice to see you two love each other so much. Wanye was afraid you weren't going to love him back." She said. I nodded.

"Well, I didn't love him at first, but I realized my mistake." I said. Winnie nodded and finished cooking what was on the stove and put them on some plates on the table nearby.

"Breakfast is served. Enjoy you two." She said. We both smiled.

"Thanks sis. Love you." Wanye said. Winnie looked at him and smiled.

"Love you too little bro." She said before leaving the kitchen. We both grabbed our plates and took them back to my room. Connor was awake now.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Good morning little brother." I replied. Wanye and I sat down at my table and started eating. After a few minutes, we were finished. I went to sit down on my bed and Wanye sat in my lap.

"Can I ask you something Crash?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Of course Wanye. What is it?" I replied.

"Can you sing for me? I want to hear what your singing voice sounds like." He asked. I thought about this for a few minutes.

"Sure, I got just the song for you." I said. I gently pushed Wanye off my lap and walked over to my radio which had a CD player on it. I pulled out one of my Phil Collins CD's and put it the player.

"This is one of Phil Collins CD's. It's called "Testify", and the song I'm gonna sing is "Can't Stop Loving You." I said. Connor's ears perked up.

"Can I sing with you big brother? I love that song!" He said. I nodded.

"Sure thing Connor." I replied. I pushed play on the radio and selected the song we wanted. It started playing.

(Crash)

"So you're leaving in the morning on the

early train

Well I could say everything's all right

And I could pretend and say goodbye"

(Connor)

"Got your ticket

Got your suitcase

Got your leaving smile

Well I could say that's the way it goes

And I could pretend and you won't know

That I was lying"

(Crash and Connor take each others paws and look each other in the eyes)

(Crash and Connor)

"Cause I can't stop loving you

No I can't stop loving you

No I won't stop loving you

Why should I?"

(Connor)

"We took a taxi to the station, not a word

was said

And I saw you walk across the road

For maybe the last time, I don't know"

(Crash)

"Feeling humble

I heard a rumble

On the railroad track

And when I hear that whistle blow

I'll walk away and you won't know

That I'll be crying"

(Crash and Connor take each others paws again and look in each others eyes again)

(Crash and Connor)

"Cause I can't stop loving you

No I can't stop loving you

No I won't stop loving you

Why should I?"

(Crash)

"Even try, I'll always be here by your side

Why, why, why, I never wanted to say

goodbye"

(Connor)

"Why even try, I'll always be here if you

Change, change your mind"

(Crash)

"So you're leaving in the morning on the

early train Well I could say everything's alright"

(Connor)

"And I could pretend and say goodbye

But that would be lying"

(Crash walks over to Wanye and takes his paws and looks in his eyes)

(Crash and Connor)

"Cause I can't stop loving you

No I can't stop loving you

No I won't stop loving you

Why I should?

Repeat 2x

Why should I even try?"

(The song ends)

After we finished singing, I looked at Wanye and smiled.

"So?" I asked.

"That was beautiful Crash." He replied. I smiled again and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll always love you Wanye, and I'll always be with you." I said. He smiled and pulled me into a deep and loving kiss. We parted after a few minutes. Wanye then walked over to Connor and gave him a hug.

"You're voice was beautiful too Connor." He said. Connor blushed a bit.

"Thanks Wanye." He replied. Wanye looked at me again.

"Can I ask you something else Crash?" He asked. I nodded.

"Can you.. bite me?" He asked. I just stared at him. That was totally random.

"Umm... why do you want me to bite you?" I asked.

"I… I want to see what it feels like." He said. I nodded slightly.

"Sure… I guess I can do that." I said. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Do you want me to draw blood?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Up to you." He said. I nodded and gently sank my fangs into Wanye's neck. He actually moaned a bit, which surprised me. I guess he likes how it felt.

"Oh, that feels so good Crash." He said. I kept my fangs in his neck for a few minutes before gently pulling them out. A tiny bit of Wanye's blood dripped from my fangs and there were two small puncture marks on his neck where I bit him. He then looked at me.

"Oh, that felt amazing Crash." He said.

"I'm surprised you liked that. Not many would like getting bit by a vampire." I said.

"But you're not a full vampire." He said.

"So? I'm still half vampire." I said. Wanye nodded.

"Well, that's true." He said. He then yawned a bit.

"I'm starting to feel a little sleepy." He said. I yawned shortly after he did too.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna take a little nap." I said. I walked over to my bed and laid down. Wanye laid down next to me. Connor looked at us. I could tell by the look on his face that he was feeling a little tired too.

"Can I take a nap with you guys too?" He asked.

"You don't have to you know." I said. He nodded and laid down next to me.

"I know, but I want to stay with you guys." He said. I smiled when he said that. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you little bro." I said to which he smiled.

"Love you too big bro." He replied. I then looked at Wanye.

"I don't have to say it to you do I?" I said to which Wanye smiled.

"Nope. Love you Crash." He said kissing me on the cheek. I smiled again and kissed him on the cheek too. We were all asleep within a couple of minutes.

* * *

 **A/N:** I do not own the song. It belongs to the great Phil Collins. Oh, and I'll be updating A New Zing Pt. 2 very soon. Until next time, take it easy.


	5. Even more fun

**Again, this chapter contains gay sex and incest. Don't like, don't read. With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up several hours later and found Wanye lying on top of me. I smiled.

"Whatcha doing there?" I asked in a playful tone. He smiled too.

"I want to have some more fun with you my love." He said. He started kissing me and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I started wagging my tail in excitement and he stuck his paw down my underwear. He reached my crotch and started squeezing it. I let out a faint moan and he broke the kiss.

"How about we make this more interesting. I'll go get my brothers Wilbur and Wally and we can all have fun." He said. I started staring at him.

"Your brothers are gay too?" I asked. He shook his head.

"More like bi. They like playing with me." He said. I then nodded.

"Okay, go get them. Maybe Connor will want to play with us again." I said. He nodded and left my room. I went over to Connor and gently shook him to wake him up. He yawned and looked at me.

"Good morning big brother." He said. I smiled.

"Hey, Wanye is going to go get his brothers and we're going to have some fun. Wanna join in?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied eagerly. A few minutes later, Wanye came back in my room with Wilbur and Wally. I looked at them.

"Hi guys!" I said. They both smiled.

"Hey Crash." Wilbur said.

"So, you're the one dating our little brother." Wally said. "Never would have thought you were gay Crash." I looked at Wally.

"Not gay, I'm bi." I said. They both nodded.

"Now, enough talk. Shall we begin?" Wanye asked. The three of us nodded eagerly. I went over to Wanye and started making out with him, while Wilbur and Wally went over and started playing with Connor. After a bit, I stuck my paw under Wanye's shirt and started lifting it up. I took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He broke the kiss and smiled.

"Keep going Crash." He said seductively. I nodded and went down and hooked my claws into his underwear. I pulled them off and dropped them on the floor. I wrapped my paws around his hardening length and started running my paws up and down it. Wanye moaned in response.

"Oh, that feels good Crash." He said. I smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of his length before taking it into my mouth. I began sucking and he howled in pleasure.

"Ah, ah, suck that bone Crash! Good boy!" He said. I began sucking harder and faster in response to what he said and a moan escaped his furry lips. In the background, Wilbur was making out with Connor while Wally was playing with his crotch.

"You ready for this Connor?" He asked to which Connor nodded. Wally dug his claws into Connor's underwear and pulled them off. He placed a kiss on his length before he took it into his mouth and started sucking. Connor let out a moan of pleasure when he did that. He placed his paw under Wilbur's shirt and began lifting it up. He took it off and dropped it on the floor. Wilbur broke the kiss.

"You're a naughty boy aren't you Connor." He said in a seductive tone to which Connor nodded. Before too long, Wally pulled his mouth off Connor's length with a wet and lewd sounding pop. Connor looked at him and gave him a naughty smile.

"Time for me to return the favor Wally." He said. He put his paws under Wally's shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it on the floor. He then placed his paws on Wally's underwear and pulled them off. He then started licking Wally's length. He moaned in response.

"Aw, that feels so good." He said. Before too long, Connor wrapped his mouth around Wally's length and started sucking. Wally let out a howl of pleasure.

"Ah, suck it Connor! Good dog!" He said. After a bit, I stopped sucking Wayne's length and looked at him.

"Your turn." I said seductively. He nodded and placed his paws under my shirt and lifted it up. I raised my arms above my head so he could take it off and he did so. I then put my paws on my underwear and pulled them off. He then went down and wrapped his paws around my hard length.

"Oh, it's so hard Crash, I can feel it throbbing in my paws." He said. I smiled.

"Well, you're making it that way." I said. He then took my length into his mouth and started bobbing his head along it.

"Oh, oh god that feels so good!" I said. He continued sucking my length for a bit and I started to feel myself cum.

"Wanye, I'm going to cum." I said but he kept sucking and sucking. I closed my eyes from the pleasure of him sucking my length. I came in his mouth, and he seemed to swallow it all. I couldn't believe he swallowed it all.

"Umm, sorry?" I said but he didn't care and wiped his mouth.

"Mmm, delicious." He said with a smile. He then went to my bed and raised his ass.

"Make love to me Crash." He said. I nodded and went over to him. I insert my length into his ass and started thrusting. He howled in pleasure.

"Oh, Crash keep going!" He said and I started thrusting faster and harder. We both howled from the pleasure we were feeling. Wilbur, Wally and Connor were having some fun of their own.

"You ready for this?" Wilbur asked Connor to which he nodded. He walked over to him and insert his length into Connor's ass. He began thrusting in and out of him and he howled.

"Oh, that feels so good Wilbur! Keep going!" He said panting. While he was doing that, Wally went over to Connor and started jerking him off. Connor moaned in pleasure and Wally then raised his ass in front of him.

"Fuck me Connor." He said. He nodded.

"Gladly." He said. He moved his length closer to Wally's ass and insert it into him. He began thrusting in and out of him and Wally howled in pleasure.

"Oh, that feels so good!" He said while Connor continued pounding his ass. While this was going on, I continued pounding Wanye's ass.

"Come on Wanye, you gonna be a good boy and howl for me again?" I said. He nodded and howled as loud as he could. I found it very sexy when he howled like that. Before too long, I felt myself starting to cum.

"I'm gonna cum Wanye." I said. He nodded.

"Release it in me." He said. I continued pounding his ass until my hot load was released in him. We both howled in pleasure and collapsed from exhaustion. Before too long, Wilbur and Wally were done with Connor. We all took a break for a bit before I walked over to Connor. I began sensually kissing him and put my paw on his length and started running my paw along it. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"That feels so good Crash." He said with a smile. I smiled too.

"I want to fuck you little bro." I said. Wanye looked at me when I said that and smiled.

"You're a horny boy aren't you Crash." He said with a smile. I nodded.

"Oh yes I'm very horny." I said. I then pressed my lips to Connor's again in a deep and loving kiss. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and touched his tongue. We wrestled our tongues for a bit before breaking the kiss. I ran my paws all over his body and felt his soft fur. He moaned while I did this. I did that for a bit before I knelt down and started playing with his length. He moaned again and before too long, I took his length into my mouth and started bobbing my head along it. He howled in pleasure.

"Oh, that feels so good big brother! Keep going!" He said panting. I continued sucking his length for a bit before stopping. I laid down on the floor and started playing with myself. In the background, Wanye started playing with his brothers and they were fucking each other.

"Go ahead little bro. Suck my bone." I said. He nodded and laid down next to me. He placed a kiss on my length before wrapping his mouth around it and he started sucking. I placed my paw on the back of his head and moved my paw up and down with his head.

"Mmm, keep going little bro, that feels so good." I said. He continued sucking for a few minutes before stopping. He then stood up and sat down on top of me. He moved my length and put it in his ass. He started moving up and down on my length and I howled in pleasure.

"Oh, oh, that feels so good! Keep going Connor, I love you so much!" I said. I grabbed his furry ass and started pushing him up and down on me. This was the best feeling I've ever had. It felt good to be making love to my little brother. After a bit he turned around and faced me. He bent over and started kissing me while I was fucking him. I felt him stick his tongue in my mouth and I did the same and stuck my tongue in his mouth too. We wrestled our tongues for a bit. I broke the kiss after a bit.

"How does it feel Connor? Hmm, you like your big brother fucking you?" I asked with a naughty smile. He nodded.

"It feels amazing Crash. I love you so much." He said. I smiled and pulled him closer to me and started kissing him again while he was still moving up and down on my length. I wrapped my paws around his length and started running my paws up and down it. He moaned in response.

"Move closer Connor and I'll suck it again." I said after I was finished kissing him. He nodded and moved as close as he could. I sat up a little bit and placed a kiss on his length before taking it into my mouth and bobbing my head along it. Connor let out a loud howl of pleasure when I did that. I continued sucking for a bit before stopping. I felt myself starting to cum.

"I'm close little bro." I said. He nodded.

"Let it out in me." He said. He continued moving up and down on my length until my load was released in him. He howled and got off of me. He knelt down and started sucking my length while I was still ejaculating. He swallowed almost every bit of cum that came out of my length.

"Mmm, that tasted good big brother." He said smiling. I smiled too and wrapped my arms around him after he got up.

"I love you Connor." I said.

"I love you too Crash." He said. We all noticed it was getting light out and decided to go to bed. When they were done with Wanye, Wally and Wilbur left my room. Wanye, Connor and I got in my bed.

"I love you two." I said giving them both a kiss on the cheek. They smiled and we all fell asleep not too long after.


	6. A shocking reveal

**Once again, this chapter contains sexual activity and incest. I know I've been doing that a lot, but it's only for the purpose of this story. With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up several hours later. Wanye and Connor were still asleep next to me, so I carefully got out of my bed to avoid waking them up. I grabbed my clothes from the floor and put them back on. I walked over to my door and quietly opened it. I walked out in the hallway and was greeted by my best friend Wayde. He is Dennis and Winnie's son and Wilma's younger brother.

"Hey Wayde." I greeted warmly. He smiled.

"Hi Crash!" He said. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. It wasn't uncommon for him to do this and I hugged him back. The two of us shared a very special bond because we were both hybrids.

"So, hey, can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure, I always have time to talk to my best friend." I said. We both started walking down the hallway.

"Is it true you're dating my Uncle Wanye?" He asked. I felt my heart drop. How did he find out about that?

"Who, who told you about that?" I asked.

"I overheard my mom and uncles talking about it." He said. I was really hoping he wouldn't find out about that. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm dating him. We zinged too." I said. He nodded.

"So you're bisexual?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't be my friend anymore." I said. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll always be your friend Crash. It doesn't matter to me if you like boys and girls." He said. I smiled too and gave him the biggest hug I could give.

"Thanks Wayde, you really are my best friend." I said. What he did next truly shocked me. He leaned in closer and kissed me on the lips. He held the kiss for a little bit before he broke it. I gave him a confused look.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"I'm bisexual too. I want you Crash." He said. He kissed me again and this time he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I felt him slip his paw into my underwear and he started touching my crotch. I removed his paw from my underwear.

"I'm sorry Wayde I can't do that to Wanye. I love him so much." I said.

"Uncle Wanye doesn't have to know." He said in a seductive tone. I then thought of his girlfriend.

"What about Amanda? Won't she be pissed?" I asked.

"She doesn't have to know either." He said.

"Well…" I began to say. He then gave me the cutest puppy eye look I've ever seen.

"Please?" He asked. On top of that, he started whimpering in a cute way. I gave in.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it, on one condition." I said. He looked at me.

"You must keep this to yourself. No one needs to know." I said. He nodded and started wagging his tail in excitement.

"I won't tell anyone, promise." He said. He then grabbed my paw and led me to his room. Luckily, Wilma and her children weren't around. He locked the door behind us.

"You have no idea how excited I am. I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He said. He then walked over to me and started kissing me. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I started wagging my tail a little. I stuck my tongue in his mouth too and he moaned a little. He then placed his paws under my shirt and started lifting my shirt up. I raised my arms above my head so he could take it off and he did so. He broke the kiss and smiled.

"You ready for this Crash?" He said. I nodded and he then ran his paws all over my body.

"Mmm, your fur is so soft Crash." He said. It actually felt nice for him to be touching me like this. After a bit he looked at me and smiled.

"Show me your little friend." He said with a giggle. He pulled down my underwear and took them off. He wrapped his paws around my length and started running his paw up and down it. He then wrapped his mouth around it and I let out a soft howl as he started sucking my length.

"Mmm, that feels so good Wayde." I said. He kept sucking for a bit and a thought came to my mind.

"H..hey, I know how we can make this more fun. I'll go get my little sister and we can both have some fun with her." I said. Wayde nodded and pulled his mouth off my length with a wet and lewd sounding pop.

"Sounds like fun Crash. Go get her." He said. I nodded and went out into the hallway and walked a short distance to Jensine's room. I knocked and she answered.

"Oh, hey big brother." She said. She then noticed I was naked.

"Umm, why aren't you wearing any clothes big brother?" She asked. I gave her a naughty look.

"Let me show you." I said in a seductive tone. I then grabbed her and began to sensually kiss her. I then stuck my paw under her skirt and started to finger her pussy. She moaned while I was doing that, and I could tell she was getting horny cuz some of her juices leaked onto my fingers. I pulled my fingers out of her pussy and tasted her juices.

"Mmm, delicious." I said. I looked at her and smiled.

"So, Wayde and I are having some fun together. Wanna join us?" I asked. She nodded eagerly.

"Hehe, okay big brother." She said. I took her paw and led her back to Wayde's room where he was waiting for us. I locked the door behind us again.

"Look who I brought back Wayde." I said. He looked at us and nodded. Jen then looked at me.

"So, shall we get started?" She asked. We both nodded and I pulled her closer to me.

"I wanna play with you some sis." I said. She nodded and I pushed her against the wall. I started aggressively kissing her and stuck my paw under her shirt. I started running my paw up and down her chest and she moaned. I started lifting up her shirt and she raised her arms above her head. I took off her shirt and dropped it on the floor. I then pulled away from her kiss so I could get some air.

"Just give me a sec sis, and I'll be kissing you a lot more." She nodded and after I got some air, I started kissing her again. It then put my paw on her waist and ran it down her body. I stuck my paw under her skirt and started fingering her pussy. She moaned and pulled away from the kiss.

"Mmm, that feels so good Crash." She said. I grinned and pulled my fingers out of her. I then placed my paws on her skirt.

"Now, let's get this skirt off." I said pulling her skirt down. She giggled as her skirt was pulled down her legs and dropped on the floor.

"I'm not wearing any panties big brother, it was too hot." She said. I noticed Wayde was watching this happen and I looked at him and smiled.

"Don't be shy Wayde, Jen loves it when other boys play with her." I said. Jen looked at Wayde with a seductive smile.

"Yeah, come here big boy." She said. Wayde walked over to Jen and she grabbed him. She pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss. She then slipped her paw into Wayde's underwear and started playing with his length. She felt it getting harder in her paw. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Looks like your little friend is getting excited huh?" She asked. Wayde nodded and she continued to pleasure him. While she was doing that, I knelt down and played with her pussy some more. I then put my tongue on her pussy and started licking it. She started moaning.

"Mmm, that feels so good brother." She said. After a few minutes, we both stopped.

"No need to hold back that bone anymore." Jen said putting her paws on Wayde's underwear. She pulled them down his legs and dropped them on the floor. She then wrapped her paws around Wayde's length and started running her paws up and down it. He moaned in response.

"Oh, that feels good Jen." He said. While my sister was doing that, I walked behind Wayde and began to sensually kiss his neck. He began moaning louder and I placed my paws under his shirt.

"Let's get this shirt off." I whispered into his ear. I began lifting his shirt up and he raised his arms above his head so I could take it off and I did so. I dropped his shirt on the floor and began running my paws all over his body. He moaned even louder.

"Your fur is so soft Wayde." I whispered to him. He nodded.

"Keep going Crash." He whispered back to me. I continued doing that for a few minutes before I moved my length closer to his ass.

"Let me give you a little taste." I whispered. I moved my length so it lined up with his butthole and I plunged my length into his butthole. I began slowly thrusting and he let out a howl.

"Oh, oh, that feels so good Crash!" He said panting. While I was doing that, Jen wrapped her mouth around Wayde's length and began sucking. He moaned in pure pleasure as we both continued to pleasure him. After a bit, we both stopped.

"I want to play with you big brother." She said with a seductive smile. I smiled too.

"Heh, okay sis." I said. We walked over to each other and wrapped our arms around each other. We began making out and I gently pushed her down. We landed softly on the floor and continued kissing. After a bit, we broke the kiss.

"Let me do my part." She said seductively. I nodded and she pushed me over. She made her way down my body and grabbed my length.

"Oh, it's so hard big brother. I can feel it throbbing in my paw." She said. I smiled.

"Well, your making it that way sis." I said. She smiled too and started running her paw up and down my length. I let out a soft howl while she did that and before too long, she took my length into her mouth and she started bobbing her head along it. I howled even louder and put my paw on the back of her head and moved my paw up and down with her head.

"Mmm, suck that bone sis, good girl." I said. She smiled at what I said and started sucking harder and faster. She stopped after a bit. She laid down on her back and began fingering herself.

"Now you'll get to see what I feel like on the inside big brother." She said smiling. I nodded eagerly, but before I did what she wanted, I decided to tease my little sister. I stuck my fingers in her and began moving in and out of her. She moaned a little bit and some more of her juices leaked onto my fingers. I pulled my fingers out and tasted her juices again.

"Mmm, so good." I said. I then placed my tongue on her pussy and started licking it. She moaned even more. She then looked at me.

"Stop teasing me big brother I'm ready now!" She said. I nodded. It was time for my sister to have her way with me. I grabbed my length and insert it into her pussy. It felt like a warm and wet furnace inside her. Jen began moaning louder as I began to slowly thrust. I began picking up the pace and thrusted faster. She let out a loud howl.

"Oh, oh, that feels so good! Keep going big brother, I like it!" She said panting. Her tongue was hanging out and she moaned even louder. Wayde walked over to us and knelt down behind me.

"I want to play too." He said. He buried his fingers in my ass and started moving in and out of me. I moaned in pleasure.

"Mmm, keep going Wayde. That feels so good." I said as I continued pounding my sisters pussy. After a bit, he placed his tongue on my ass and started licking it. I moaned in pure pleasure and he then moved his length closer to my ass. I felt him plunge his length in my butthole and he slowly started thrusting. I howled as loud as I could. This was the best feeling I've ever had. Making love to my little sister, and my best friend doing the same to my butthole, I can't even describe the pleasure I was feeling. This went on for several minutes. I leaned forward and kissed my sister on the lips. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and touched her tongue. She moaned and we wrestled our tongues for a bit. After a bit, I looked at her.

"How does it feel Jen? You like your big brother fucking you?" I asked with a naughty smile. I was still pounding her pussy. She smiled too.

"It feels so good Crash. I love you so much." She said. I kissed her again and continued pounding her pussy. This went on for a little while and I felt myself starting to cum.

"I'm close sis!" I said. She nodded.

"Let it loose inside me!" She said. I nodded and continued thrusting in her until my hot and sticky load was released in her. We both howled in pleasure and collapsed from exhaustion. After a little bit, I pulled out of my sisters pussy and she walked over Wayde and started playing with his length.

"I'm not satisfied yet." She said in a seductive tone. I looked at her and smiled.

"You're a horny girl aren't you sis." I said. She nodded.

"I'm very horny big brother." She said. She laid on the floor again and started fingering herself again.

"Now it's your turn Wayde." She said. Wayde nodded and insert his length into her pussy. She began moaning louder as Wayde began slowly thrusting. I watched this happen.

"I know how I can make this more fun." I said. In a puff of smoke, I changed into a bat.

"Ah, that's better." I said still watching them. I moved my wing to my length and started jerking off.

"Ah, you two got me working up quite a load. So…so good!" I said. Wayde continued making love to my sister and I watched it all happen. After a while, I could tell by the look on Wayde's face that he was close.

"I'm close Jen!" He said. She nodded.

"Let it out in me." She said. He continued ramming Jen's pussy until he came in her. She let out a really loud howl and they both collapsed from exhaustion. Right after she did that, I came as well. After taking a short break, Jen got up and looked at me.

"I want you again big brother." She said. I smiled.

"Damn sis you just won't put out will you?" I said. She smiled too.

"Let's make this more interesting." She said. In a puff of smoke, she changed into a bat. She flew over to me and landed next to me. I looked at her.

"Did I ever tell you look cute as a bat?" I said. She smiled too and nodded.

"You look cute too big brother." She said. She then laid down on her back and began fingering herself again.

"Come on big brother, let's play again." She said. I nodded and insert my length into her pussy again. Jen moaned louder as I slowly started thrusting. I picked up the pace going faster and she moaned in pure pleasure. Due to the fact I was getting tired, it didn't take long for me to reach my limit.

"I'm close sis." I said. She nodded.

"You know what to do" She said. I nodded and continued thrusting until I came in her for the second time. We both collapsed.

"Oh, big brother, that was fun." Jen said looking at me. I nodded in agreement.

"It was." I said. Wayde then picked us both up and kissed us on our cheeks.

"We should do this again sometime you two. That was a lot of fun." He said. We both nodded. He put us down and in a puff of smoke, Jen and I turned back to normal. I yawned a bit.

"I'm feeling sleepy." Jen yawned too and nodded.

"We can take a nap in here if you want." Wayde said. I nodded and both Jen and I went to Wayde's bed. We both laid down and Wayde laid down in between us. Luckily, his bed was big enough to fit all three of us. I kissed Jen and Wayde on the cheeks.

"Love you sis." I said. She smiled.

"I love you too big brother." She said. I put my arms around Jen and Wayde and before too long, all three of us fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated this story for a while but don't worry, I haven't forgot about it! I just want to turn focus to A New Zing Pt. 2 for right now. So, with that in mind, I'm putting this story on hiatus until at least January so I can focus on the other story and another one that a friend of mine wants me to do. So, don't expect an update until perhaps early to mid January. Until then, take it easy.**


End file.
